The Void
The Void is the name of the highest-security prison in the Glorious Kingdom of the House. It is well known for having no break-outs, and various intergalactical criminals sent there for 'safe-keeping'. It is only for serious criminals. Pre-prosecution procedures Any criminal caught who is thought to be worthy of a place in the Void is immediately carbon-froze. ''This is a special type of carbon-freezing, and can only be undone in the ''High Royal Court of the Glorious Kingdom of the House, Incomparable Gardens. If found guilty, the convicted are carbon-frozen again, this type the freezing can only be undone within the Void. They are then placed in the Inter-Void Holding Prison, Incomparable Gardens, until the Prison-Monger Ship comes to pick them up. They are guarded at all times during this phase. Prison-Monger Transport The convicted criminals, then carbon-frozen, are transported onboard the Prison-Monger Ship, a specially m ade ship for transportation of prisoners to the Void. The Prison-Monger is an Omega-Class Destroyer, and is escorted by a battalion of thirteen ships. The Prison-Monger spends the majority of the time in FTL-Speed, where it is nigh on un-attackable. After coming out of FTL, the Prison-Monger opens up the infamous Void Portal, only openable by the Prison-Monger ship and the portal is shut behind it. The Prison-Monger ship is the only ship to ever enter the Void. On board the ship, prisoners are detained in separate rooms, with DNA cannons aimed at them at all times (Cannons aimed to fire at their DNA only). Inside the Void The Prison-Monger enters the Void, and despite popular belief, this is not the prison. It is, infact, a box dimension full of portals. It is estimated that there are around 100,000 portals within the Void, and only one of them leads to the Void Prison. All the others lead to an instantaneous death. They are all identical. Attempting to leave the area of portals is impossible, as the 'dimension' just ends. The Citadel Planet The Prison-Monger enters the correct portal, and then appears in another box solar system/dimension/type thing. There is a single planet here, known as The Citadel Planet. The planet is guarded by an entire fleet of ships. The Prison-Monger's journey ends here, as it docks with a small ship seem in the picture to the right. This ship is auto-programmed, and no life is allowed onboard it (Carbon-Frozen humans etc don't register as 'life' on the ship's scanners). The ship then flies down to the Prison and docks. This is the only ship (Par the special 'visitors' ship) that is allowed to the planet's surface. The Prison The prisoners are then unfrozen. And searched with various scanners, by hand to ensure nothing is taken in with them. The prisoners have a tracker chip injected into their system, and thus the Wardens know where they are 24/7. The Guards are nearly infallible Droids and clones, with around eighty human guards in the control center. There are no ships, and the Prison is surrounded by lava. The compound area is surrounded by a CES Shield, generated from the top of the Prison, and a special shield to keep the temperature nice. The Prisoners are allowed around the area, but cannot go beyond the CES shield. Whenever ships arrive to take/drop off prisoners, all prisoners are put into stasis. Visitors are not allowed, but inspectors often come via the special visitor ship. The Head Warden transfers every swaps every two months. There are upto eighty possible Head Wardens, and they do not know they are the next one until a day before their two month stint. Gallery CitadelPlanet.jpg|The few buildings on The Citadel; visitor quarters, storage, docking are all shown. The photo was taken in the Prison Category:Places Category:CYOC